The Chronicles of Dragonheart: Book Two
by Winston7650
Summary: It's been three months since he woke, three months of bad dreams and forgotten memories. But now, it all comes rushing back. I promise that you've already read book 1 if you've read all my other content, also this book is mainly about the OC's than the characters from the actual games, but Spyro and a few others will be there.
1. Dragonheart

**In case you were wondering what happened to book 1, you already read it. What I mean is that "Origin of a Hero" was book 1. I wanted to make the books in this series different from each other in some way. Book 1 was a short story, this book is going to be like the books in The Malefor Chronicles, and book 3 of this series is a surprise. I hope you enjoy book 2.**

 **The Chronicles of Dragonheart Book 2: A Boy Named Dragonheart**

 **Chapter 1: Dragonheart**

It was dark, so very dark. Far away, the sound of water dripping onto a stone floor could be heard. Then, a bright light suddenly filled the area, revealing the walls of a cave. In the center of the cave was a large machine. The sound of a young boy screaming in pain filled the cave and the machine started to shudder. The machine exploded, cutting of the young boy's screams and filling the cave with darkness once again.

"What is your name?" asked a voice from the darkness.

"Dragon…heart." said a voice, sounding weak and tired.

"Dragonhe- "

"-art" said a girl's voice, "Dragonheart, you lazy slouch, wake up, class is in ten minutes."

Dragonheart sat up and blinked the sleep from his eyes, going over the events of his dream. That dream has been more and more vivid and frequent since he woke at the Academy three months ago. He remembered nothing of his life before the academy.

"Look I don't want to be late because of you so I'm going to class." said the voice on the other side of a door across from Dragonheart's bed.

Dragonheart climbed out of his bed and walked over to his closet and grabbed a polo from one of the hangers. He didn't like polos, he didn't know why, there was just something about them that bothered him. He grabbed a pair of jeans off of a shelf and, unlike polos, Dragonheart actually liked jeans. He got dressed and dealt with basic body care then left the room. He had exactly five minutes to get to class before he was late, again.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Glad you're finally awake." said Kat, "I hope you're ready for the tournament next hour."

Kat was a brunet, no older than Dragonheart whom was fourteen. Kat specialized in light weaponry and was light on her feet. Like Dragonheart, Kat wore a polo and jeans.

"Roland is my opponent so I'll probably get creamed within the first few seconds." said Dragonheart.

"Yeah, you got that right bro." said a boy.

"Tom, stop encouraging him to think negatively," said Kat, "he'll never win that way."

Tom was a ginger, shorter than Dragonheart and a year younger. Tom specialized in ranged weapons, being no good with a sword or other close up weapons. Other than Kat, Tom was Dragonheart's only friend at the Academy

"Sorry Kat," said Tom, "but let's face the facts, Dragonheart can't beat Roland."

"I'll be fine, it doesn't matter whether or not I lose," said Dragonheart, "Roland is a tough opponent, but he's a good guy."

"Well, either way, we'll be routing for you." said Kat.

"Thanks." Dragonheart responded.

 **I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1. As for characters like Spyro and Cynder, don't worry, they're in this story, just later on. I'd also like to emphasize that I have not personally experienced amnesia (but I do suffer from short term memory), so I might get some details incorrect or offend someone who has had to deal with amnesia at some point or another, I'm sorry.**


	2. Tournament

**Welcome back to Book 2. In this chapter, Roland will make an appearance and the outcome of the tournament will be revealed. I hope you enjoy.**

 **The Chronicles of Dragonheart Book 2: A Boy Named Dragonheart**

 **Chapter 2: Tournament**

"It's almost time," said Kat, "you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." said Dragonheart.

"Well, I guess that's not ready enough." Tod joked.

Dragonheart and his friends were sitting in a waiting room adjacent to the arena. Lightly furnished, the room was quite drab and sorrowful. The fighting in the arena itself had quieted down some time ago, Dragonheart assumed that they were prepping it for the next fight. The door to the arena opened and one of the referees walked through.

"Next contestant, come forth." he said.

Dragonheart rose from the bench he was sitting on and walked to the door.

"Choose your weapon, keep it clean." said the ref.

Dragonheart gave the ref a nod of recognition and walked into arena. The arena itself was circular, outside the door to the waiting room was a weapon rack was assortment of maces, bows, axes, and so forth. Dragonheart grabbed a sword as long as his forearm down to the tip of his fingers. Across the arena, he saw Roland grab a warhammer.

 _"One hit from that thing and I'm nothing more than paste."_ Dragonheart thought.

Roland was the oldest kid at the Academy being 6 years older than Dragonheart and towered over Dragonheart at a staggering 7 feet and 5 inches.

Dragonheart and Roland began circling the arena, waiting for the other one to make the first move. Dragonheart tried to lure Roland closer by pretending to lower his guard. Roland took the bait and charged at Dragonheart. Dragonheart rolled out of the way of Roland's attack, the warhammer barely missing him. Dragonheart recovered and slashed at Roland who blocked the attack with the staff of the hammer. Roland performed a sweep kick, knocking Dragonheart onto the floor. Roland swung downward with his hammer, trying to connect with Dragonheart. Dragonheart rolled out of the way, the head of the hammer landing a few inches from him. Dragonheart kicked the staff of the hammer, knocking it out of Roland's hands. Dragonheart got back on his feet and kicked Roland in the chest, knocking him on the floor. Dragonheart held the tip of the sword to Roland's neck and the crowd cheered.

"Bravo," said a voice from above, "bravo."

Dragonheart and Roland looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man standing near one of the waiting room doors. The man was in his early thirties and was about a foot shorter than Roland.

"Professor Ellroy, what's the occasion?" asked Dragonheart, still keeping the point of his sword against Roland's neck.

"I've come to congratulate you on your victory." said Professor Ellroy, "Although, it is not truly a victory until your enemy is unable to retaliate, and the only way to ensure that is to take their life."

"What do you mean?" Dragonheart asked.

"I want you to kill him," said the Professor, "and truly claim this victory."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I'm not going to kill Roland." said Dragonheart, throwing his sword on the ground.

"So, you forfeit?" asked the Professor.

In response to the Professor's question, Dragonheart turned and walked through the other waiting room door.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was eight o'clock at night, Dragonheart had been expecting to get called down to Professor Ellroy's office, but nothing of the sort happened. Dragonheart got ready for bed. Ten minutes later he was asleep.

Dragonheart found himself in a wide strip of grass and puddles of water surrounded by trees to the left and right. Directly in front of him was a crater with a thick layer of smoke blocking his view of the bottom. A pair of glowing eyes appeared at the bottom of the crater and began to rise. A shadow of a beast with horns and wings was outlined in the smoke. The beast's eyes began to glow a vicious red and the beast let out a roar and its body began to grow in size. The shadowy figure let out a roar of flame, engulfing Dragonheart as the world around him went black.

 _Remember_

 _Remember who you are_

 _Escape_

 _You must escape tonight_

Dragonheart woke in a cold sweat with one word, no a name, running through his head.

Spyro.

 **And all the major characters have been introduced, Dragonheart, Tom, Kat, Roland, and Professor Ellroy. I want to emphasize that this story does not revolve around Spyro or any of the other characters from the games, it is solely about Dragonheart. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Runaways

**Some of you might be wondering if I've given up on writing book 2 of The Malefor Chronicles. No, I have not given up on that, I'm just finding it difficult to write and I don't remember the layout of Artisans all to well. I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

 **The Chronicles of Dragonheart Book 2: A Boy Named Dragonheart**

 **Chapter 3: Runaways**

Dragonheart woke at midnight in a cold sweat with one word, no a name, running through his head.

Spyro.

 _"Escape,"_ Dragonheart thought to himself, _"I must escape."_

Dragonheart climbed out of bed and began to gather his things. Ten minutes later he was dressed and packed when there was a knock on his door. Dragonheart approached the door cautiously.

"You going to open up or are we just going to stand here?" Kat asked.

"Sorry, I thought it was someone else." said Dragonheart, opening the door, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I had this weird dream and suddenly felt like I needed to get out of here, so I came to say bye," Kat answered, "although it looks like you had the same idea."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked a voice.

Dragonheart and Kat whirled around to see the source of the voice and saw Tod running down the hall with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Tod what are you doing here?" asked Dragonheart.

"Leaving, same as you I presume." Tod answered.

"Well, if we're all leaving we should stick together." said Kat. Dragonheart and Tod both gave her a nod of agreement.

The group began walking through the dark halls, careful not to make a sound. When they entered the main hall, they saw Prof. Ellroy standing in front of them.

"Wherever do you three think you're going?" he asked.

"Leaving," said Dragonheart, "and you're not stopping us."

"Leaving?" Prof. Ellroy said, not surprised in the slightest, "There's nothing out there, no food, no water. If you leave, you will die. However, if you truly wish to leave, I will not stop you."

Dragonheart said nothing in response, a look of fierce determination on his face.

"So be it." said Prof. Ellroy, turning around and pressing his hand to the wall. There was a small beep and the wall swung outwards revealing a bright, silvery moon illuminating a large open field of grass. Dragonheart shot Prof. Ellroy on last glance before his group walked through the opening. As they cleared it, the wall swung shut behind them, closing them off from the only home they knew. Dragonheart and his friends turned to see the Academy, but saw nothing but open field.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The office of Professor Ellroy was spacious and nicely furnished. In the center of the room was a large mahogany desk. Seated behind this desk, was Ellroy looking down on a boy knelled in front of the desk

"What should we do now that they're gone?" asked the boy.

"I want you to assemble a hunting party and find them." said Prof. Ellroy, "I want Dragonheart alive, I don't care what you do with the other two. Don't fail me Roland."

"As you wish Professor." said Roland, standing up, "Consider them found."

Roland turned and walked out the door, leaving Ellroy to himself.

"I won't let you win Tsubasa." said Ellroy, "Not again."

 **The basis of the plot is almost finished, all that's left is the villain's motives which I was originally planning to just have it as an extremely long monologue towards the end of the book that would probably take up the entire chapter. Instead I decided to get a bit creative and move it up to either the next chapter or the one after that. Fun fact: Tsubasa is Japanese for wing and the t at the beginning is silent (like tsunami). I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and will forgive me for taking so long to write the next chapter for book 2 of The Malefor Chronicles.**


	4. Past

**Welcome to the chapter that took forever to write. I wasn't able to do much with the end of school and I was too lazy to do it over the summer, but school's back and so am I. It also didn't help that it was a pretty lengthy chapter either. I hope you enjoy.**

 **The Chronicles of Dragonheart Book 2: A Boy Named Dragonheart**

 **Chapter 4: Past**

They've been walking since the door closed behind them. Not once did they see any water or any other living creature, only the rolling planes of glass. The group kept walking until they saw a figure standing atop a hill. Upon noticing him, the figure turned and walked down the other side of the hill, disappearing behind it's crest. The group ran to where the figure was standing and looked into the small valley on the other side. They watched as the figure walked and disappeared through the side of a hill on the far side.

"Where did he go?" Kat asked.

"I don't know," Dragonheart answered, "but as far as we know, he's the only person out here.

And we can only hope he can help us."

"Then let's find him!" said Tod excitedly, proceeding to run down the hill, not looking to see if the others would follow.

Dragonheart let out a sigh and followed Tod, Kat following in his wake. When they reached the hill they last saw the figure, there was a beep and a mechanical voice said, _"Wielder detected, welcome."_ The side off the hill swung inward, revealing a dimly lit passage. Dragonheart fell to the ground, unconscious.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dragonheart found himself standing alone, with nothing but whiteness surrounding him. A figure emerged from the whiteness. The figure was slightly taller than Dragonheart and was clad in armor from the chest down.

"Welcome Dragonheart," said the boy, "I've been waiting for you."

"Who are you and where am I?" Dragonheart asked.

"I am Tsubasa, former Wielder of Light," said Tsubasa, "as for where you are, I'm afraid I cannot answer."

"Why can't you?" asked Dragonheart.

"The Guardian wishes it so." Tsubasa answered.

"Who's the Guardian and what's a Wielder of Light?" asked Dragonheart.

"All will be answered in time," said Tsubasa, "for now I'd like to deliver to you one last message."

The world around Dragonheart transformed and he found himself standing in a wood cabin that was littered with tools and machinery. Seated at a desk was a young man in a lab coat tinkering with a machine that took up the entirety of the desk space. The door to the cabin opened and a man in a long white robe walked in. There was a nagging sensation in the back of Dragonheart's mind telling him that he should know who this man is, but nothing came to him.

"Ellroy," the man said in a friendly tone, "what is your new project?"

Dragonheart was taken aback at the sight of the man who looked after him for the past three months sitting in this workshop with this odd man who was someone Dragonheart felt he should know.

"Master Eon, what occasion has granted me with your presence?" Ellroy asked.

"I have stopped by to see your new project, that is all." said Eon.

"I have started work on a machine that will combine the Layers of Reality so that we could defend not just Skylands but all of the Layers from the forces of Darkness." said Ellroy, pride filling his voice.

"Ellroy, there is a reason for everything, and that includes why the Layers are the way they are." said Eon.

"I understand," said Ellroy, "I will cease work on the project immediately."

"Thank you, old friend." Eon said, proceeding to turn and walk out the door to the cabin.

The world around Dragonheart twisted and morphed once more, the log cabin changing to a more bunker like structure. In the center of the structure was a large machine that looked like it was nearing completion. Ellroy was standing near the machine, connecting wires and attaching metal plates. He didn't know how, but Dragonheart knew that it had been about a year since Eon had asked him to end this project.

"It's almost finished now," Ellroy mumbled to himself, "and when it is, all the Layers can finally be under our protection and Eon can see me for the genius I am."

The door to the bunker opened and Eon walked in, flanked by two creatures.

"Ellroy, please, stop before it's too late." Eon pleaded.

"I will not stop until my masterpiece is complete and the Layers are safe." Ellroy responded, pulling a sword from a scabbard at his waist.

Recognizing the threat, the creatures charged at Ellroy. In a flash, Ellroy stabbed the first one through the chest, rupturing the heart and then decapitated the second, neither being able to land a finger on the crazed scientist.

"Ellroy. I'm sorry but you have left me no choice." said Eon, "I wanted to settle this peacefully, but there is no hope for that now."

Eon raised his hand and a hole opened beneath the machine. The machine fell through and the hole closed behind it, leaving no trace.

"Where is it?" Ellroy asked, "Where did you send it?"

"I have sent it to a place where it is out of your reach and safe from the inhabitants of that world." Eon answered.

Ellroy charged at Eon, sword at the ready. Eon raised his hand once more, opening yet another hole. Unable to stop his forward momentum, Ellroy stumbled into the hole.

"Goodbye, old friend." said Eon.

The scene morphed around Dragonheart once again, this time changing into a room that resembled Ellroy's office back at the academy. There was something similar to the machine at the log cabin resting on a desk in the center of the room. Ellroy was working on it, mumbling about revenge. Again, Dragonheart felt the change of time and knew that five years had passed. The door to the room burst open and a boy clad in armor stormed in. Ellroy turned to confront the intruder, sword at the ready.

"Are you the man named Ellroy?" the boy asked.

"Yes." said Ellroy, "Now tell me who you are."

"I am Tsubasa, Wielder of Light," said the boy, "I have been informed of your exploits to combine the Layers into one and have come to stop you."

"I'm sorry that you have come all this way for nothing." Ellroy said.

He then charged at Tsubasa, moving across the room in the blink of an eye. Just as fast, Tsubasa parried the strike with a sword in his left hand that wasn't there before, almost like it materialized out of thin air. Ellroy slashed downward at Tsubasa who sidestepped the attack, lining him up with Ellroy's machine. Tsubasa raised his right arm, a pistol appeared in his hand like the sword did. Tsubasa took aim and pulled the trigger, releasing a blast of light that connected with the machine, destroying it. Ellroy let out a scream of rage and slashed with such force that it knocked Tsubasa's sword out of his grip and followed up with a thrust that pierced Tsubasa's armor and connected with his kidney.

"Ellroy," Tsubasa said, "you just spelled your own demise."

"What do you mean?" Ellroy asked.

"I have tied my life force with that of this Layer." Tsubasa answered, "With my death, the magic of this world will slowly fade and in thirty-two years, this Layer, and everything in it, will disappear. There will however, be hope. In twenty-three years, there will be another like me, and he will save you from your fate if you have revoked your revenge."

"And if I don't?" Ellroy asked.

"That is for him to decide." Tsubasa said, and those were his last words.

Once more, Dragonheart witnessed the scene around him morph, this time changing to an open field. Ellroy was there, a troubled look on his face. There was a bright flash and a meteor flew overhead and crashed a few feet from where Ellroy was standing. He ran over to the crater and saw chunks of twisted metal and charred rock. In the center of the crater was a boy, lying unconscious but unharmed. Ellroy entered the crater and lifted the boy of the ground. When he did so, the boy awoke and turned his face to look at Ellroy.

"Who are you?" he asked weakly.

"My name is Ellroy." Ellroy responded, "What is yours?"

"Dragonheart." the boy asked, proceeding to collapse back into his slumber.

The scene sifted to black and a voice whispered from the darkness, "Wake now, your friends need you."

 **Now that school has started up yet again, I should be able to churn these chapters out at a faster pace. That means no more six month waits (at least until next summer) for you and more work for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
